This disclosure relates to a cutting insert, a tool holder and a tool comprising such a cutting insert and such a tool holder. The tool is preferably a milling cutter, in particular a so-called circular milling cutter.
Milling cutters are often used in CNC machining centers for the machining of metal parts. In circular milling, which is also referred to as rotary milling, the tool rotates about its longitudinal axis, wherein the tool, in addition to this rotation, is also moved translatorily, for instance on a circular or helical path. This production type is often chosen for the creation of bores, spigots, collars, recesses or undercuts.
Many circular milling cutters comprise a cutting insert made of carbide, which is fastened to a steel tool holder by means of a screw. In case of wear, the cutting insert is thus able to be exchanged for a new one, whereas the tool holder is capable of multiple use.
Due to the very high torques which are generated in the tool during the milling, particular requirements are placed on the interface between cutting insert and tool holder. The insert seat must be designed to be extremely stable and be suitable for the transmission of high torques. To this end, it is particularly important that the cutting insert bears in an exactly defined manner against the tool holder.